The Business Trip to Skylandia
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Jay Jay and his friends go on a business trip to Skylandia- but when it ends, Snuffy doesn't want to leave.
1. Business Trip to Skylandia

Ever since Jay Jay had returned from Skylandia he couldn't help but tell everyone about it.

"The castle's so colourful!" He told them "It reminded me of a rainbow. And the castle' surrounded by stars! Thousands and thousands of stars all the way across the sky."

"It sounds wonderful." Sighed Tracy.

"Yeah- I- wanna go to Skylandia Jay Jay!" Said Snuffy.

"Me too!" Agreed Herky.

Even the adult jets agreed that it sounded very interesting.

"It sounds so beautiful." Sighed Savannah "I do hope I get to see it someday."

"Yeah it does sound pretty fantastic!" Added Big Jake.

"You know, I have an idea on how we can all go." Proposed Old Oscar. "I think we should all go to Skylandia and see what it's like for ourselves!"

Everyone liked the idea and they told their friend Brenda Blue about the intended proposition they had agreed on.

"It sounds like a great idea!" Replied Brenda, smiling. "I'll talk with Mr E.Z O'Malley, though I think you'll have to stay here a little while to get organised."

Sure enough, when she brought up the matter later, Mr O' Malley announced that the planes will have to wait three days in order to sort out paperwork and ensure that other things were taken care of.

...

The days passed quickly- although to the planes, it felt like they were waiting forever.

So to pass the time, Jay Jay told everyone yet more about Skylandia. He told them about the friends he met, the things he saw and everything else until they started to get a bit bored.

But at long last, the day arrived.

Everyone was up early and getting ready to go.

Except Jay Jay.

He woke up feeling unwell.

Savannah was concerned when she realised, and told Brenda Blue about it.

When the mechanic checked, it turned Jay Jay had come out in a fever.

Not a dangerously high one, but still high enough for concern.

"What shall we do?" Asked Herky.

I think we should maybe leave him for a while to rest and let him catch up. Voiced Savannah.

The others thought this was the best that could be done- except for Big Jake.

"Well I think he should come with us. It won't be fair to leave Jay Jay here alone- besides, only he knows how to get to Skylandia."

Tracy thought for a short time. She didn't want to leave her friend, but there was no way he could fly in this condition!

So what if there was a way he could come without having to fly?

That gave her the idea.

"Snuffy do you remember when Herky had the buzz and we had to carry him on our wings?" She sked.

"Yes." Replied Snuffy, uncertainly.

"Well, what if we did that for Jay Jay?"

"Great idea Tracy!" agreed Snuffy. "Let's go!"

...

Soon, Jay Jay was on the edge of Snuffy and Tracy's wings. Everyone was now ready to take off.

Brenda and Mr E.Z O'Malley both saw the planes off from the airport.

And as the planes set off for an uneasy trip to Skylandia, the planes were just that little bit more knowledgeable about kindness.

Idea belongs to tate310.


	2. Going Home

The planes of Tarrytown Airport had been at Skylandia Castle for a few days now. They had a lot of fun on their business trip and also kept in mind that they were to follow the rules whilst in a new place.

It was a wonderful evening at the castle when Old Oscar's radio crackled into life. "Oscar? It's time you and the other jets started on home now." Brenda Blue informed.

"Alright Brenda- I'll ensure that everyone gets home safely," Replied Old Oscar, and so Brenda hung up. He saw the others talking and laughing nearby.

"Come on you all -we'd better get home to Tarrytown!" He called. "Brenda wants us back!"

"Aw, but I want to stay longer," Moaned Snuffy.

"Come on Snuffy, if we don't go home now, then we'll back late and then we won't be able to have talk in the hanger." Jay Jay said.

"I really want to stay though!" Snuffy protested. "I like it here."

"Come on Snuffy!" Tracy huffed. "You can't stay forever!"

"Yeah Snuffy," Agreed Herky. "Our home's in Tarrytown."

"And we need to go home," Concluded Jay Jay. "We have jobs to do there tomorrow, and we do need to head back."

"Tough- I want to stay here!" Snuffy retorted.

"Alright settle down now please!" The prince said loudly. The Tarrytown planes all shushed.

Prince Duffy was standing at the front of the room. First, he addressed the Tarrytown planes. "Right, I would like all of you wait by the doorway please. I wish to speak to Snuffy."

Addressing his own planes, he announced, "Now, would you be so kind so as to prepare dinner in the dining room? I shall be with you shortly."

The planes scattered to where they meant to be. Then, Prince Duffy led Snuffy to the other end of the room. "So, Snuffy what's wrong?" The Prince asked kindly.

"It's just that I don't want to leave here, because I'm worried that the castle will disappear and we'll never get to come here or see you all again." Snuffy explained sadly.

But Prince Duffy smiled. "That will never happen to Skylandia, Snuffy. And may I say- I'm glad that you and your friends have come to visit."

"Well how would we know when we're going back then?" Snuffy asked curiously.

Prince Duffy thought a moment.

"Well, I could always radio Brenda Blue or Mr E.Z O'Malley if you like. Then you wouldn't have to worry where we are."

"Oh thank you Prince Duffy! That sounds like a great idea." Snuffy replied. He felt better already.

...

Meanwhile Old Oscar was still waiting by the doorway with the other Tarrytown planes.

"How much longer are they going to be, Old Oscar?" Jay Jay asked nervously.

"They shouldn't be too long, Jay Jay." Big Jake cut in, before Old Oscar could get a word in edgeways. Not long after this statement was made, Prince Duffy had arrived at his throne and was just settling down when Snuffy re-entered the room, beaming from ear to ear.

"Snuffy has decided to join you all on your way home." The prince announced with a smile on his face.

The Skylandian planes meanwhile, had finished with dinner and had arrived back in time to hear of the good news.

That's great news!" Big Jocko said warmly.

"That's wonderful!" Lady Stacey cheered.

"Snuffy, I'm very proud of you for making that decision." Count Winger told the young green skywriter.

"It was a very wise to do," Added the Prince.

...

The planes of Tarrytown were getting ready to leave before Snuffy realised that he forgot something.

"Wait guys! I need to do something first. It's important." He said.

He hurried away from the rest of the group and back into the castle. There he made a beeline for the throne room, where Prince Duffy was talking to Perky the jester helicopter and Lady Stacey when Snuffy burst in. He taxied up to Prince Duffy.

"I just wanted to say thank you for a wonderful time Prince Duffy, and I hope that I and my friends will see you soon."

"Oh you will, Snuffy," The prince replied. "You'll see us again very, very soon."

...

Soon, all the Skylandian planes had gathered to say goodbye to the Tarrytown planes as the wind spout arrived to take them home.

As they set off for home Snuffy felt glad that they will be returning to Skylandia soon- just like the Prince predicted.


End file.
